


Horror Bitty's Adventures in the Underground

by LittlestLilies



Series: The Horror Bitty Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, Alternate Universe - Bitty Reader (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Bad Neutral Ending, Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Empress Undyne Ending, F/F, F/M, Famine - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Just an all around bad time, Memory Loss, Murder, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Suicide mention, Survival, Trauma, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLilies/pseuds/LittlestLilies
Summary: Life in The Underground only got worse after the human randomly slaughtered too many Monsters.You fell just as the human left, the six human souls vanished, and you found yourself only four-inches tall.All you could do was watch as events unfold, and protect any friends you made along the way. But if survival meant becoming a real monster, then that's what you were going to do.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The Horror Bitty Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087718
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	1. Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitty Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590324) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 
  * Inspired by [THE ALPHA TIMELINE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743544) by [Sh33tMeDead336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336). 



> This is part of my Horror Bitty Series. You do not have to read this to understand the other; I will try to make the narrative as self-explanatory as possible. I hope you like it!

You awoke to the distant sound of chirping birds, and the stickiness of sweat brought about my staying in the sun for too long. Rubbing your eyes and squinting slightly from the blinding light, you were met with the strange, glaring contrast of dark cavernous walls.

…

Where you suppose to be this calm after finding yourself at the bottom of an unknown cave?

You blinked slowly as if any moment you were about to wake up from this bizarre dream. But when the scenery around you still didn’t change, you were forced to face your current reality.

Sitting up slowly, your hand found itself coated in a fine fuzzy powder. Quickly pulling your hand away, you saw it was covered entirely in light brown dust that reminded you of the times you accidentally brushed up against a moth or butterfly’s wings.

It felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Thoroughly grossed out, you quickly wiped your hands against your pants as jumped to your feet. But as your weight shifted vertically, the support under your feet gave out. You screamed when you saw dark rich earth coming straight towards you.

Squeezing your eyes shut and folding your arms over your face, your hit the hard, almost concrete earth with a slight bounce. Fortunately, the fall was a short one, but the burning sting coming from your now shredded and bleeding arms made you wince.

As you pushed yourself into a sitting position once again, you carefully looked at your now bleeding forearms. While it was bleeding, you could tell at a glance that after a few minutes it would stop, but the speckled sight of grey and black stones carved deeply into your arm, as they slowly became encased in red liquid. It left you with the difficult task of pulling them out.

Biting down on your lip as the tips of your fingers and nails became soaked in your own blood, you pressed a sigh of relief when you got them all out and examined the small pile of rubble beside you.

Thoroughly disgusted by the sight of your gore pebbles, you kicked it away with the heel of your foot as you stood back up.

Although this time, you did take a moment to double-check whether the ground you were standing on this time was stable.

It was.

But it was best to be sure.

Looking back up and around you, you found yourself underneath what could only be described as a forest of golden flowers.

You mentally made a joke that you had become Thumbelina of all people.

The golden petals glowed with a shining halo due to the abundant sunlight bathing them, while an overcast of shadows mostly obscured the few lush leaves that supported the flowers. You honestly wondered how this floral even managed to survive in such a dreary place.

Shaking your head, you reminded yourself that these oversized flowers weren’t your concern.

No.

It was the fact that you were in a stupid massive hole in the ground and there were giant flowers in the first place!

Something must’ve happened to you.

It must’ve done.

It wouldn’t make any sense otherwise.

There was no logical explanation for Roald Dahl’s “BFG”’s world to become a sudden reality. A world of giants just living below the earth’s crust. Ha! Sure, you might not have paid a massive amount of attention during science classes back in primary school and high school, but you weren’t an idiot.

Then again, for a human being to shrink down, to what you could only assume, was four-inches tall didn’t make a lot of scientific or logical sense either.

You’d be lying to yourself if you said you hated the idea of being the only one affected by the size difference… Because…the possibility that whatever could be lurking around within this giant’s cavern, only a few hundred feet below where the rest of the world was going about their lives, sent a cold gnawing dread down your spine.

But you could worry about that later.

You needed to find some fresh water to clean your wound.

Clutching your forearms closely to your chest, you pushed your way through the patches of grass until you finally arrived out at the other end. The sinking pit in your stomach grew tighter as you realised the sunlight only extended as far as the small flower patch existed, which made some sense, flowers couldn’t grow without sunlight, et cetera, et cetera.

You just hoped that you weren’t about to go stumbling around in the dark and potentially get yourself killed along the way. You took a moment to consider whether exploring was the most reasonable option.

Taking another look up towards the strange skylight, you pondered the possibility of scaling the cavern walls. Given the condition, your arms were in and judging the unfavourable slope of the rocky terrain, and the odds certainly weren’t in your favour.

As you walked around the perimeter of the flower patch, you immediately noticed there was only one exit – a dark looming corridor off to the side. However, the longer you stared into the unknown in the form of an unsuspecting hallway, the pain in your stomach grew more and more pronounced.

Maybe you could just wait there?

That was an option, right?

After all, there must be people looking for you.

Your friends and family must be worried sick – just disappearing off the face of the earth like that…

…

You furrowed your eyebrows as you tried to think about that suddenly foreign concept.

You did have friends and family, right? People who cared about you? Knew who you…

Who were you?

You squeezed your eyes shut, your mind screaming at you to try and remember the events that led up to possibly falling into this weird oversized tomb.

What was your name?

Where were you living before all of this?

Did you have a job?

You went to school that much you knew.

What school was it?

Why couldn’t you remember the name of the school you went to?

Everyone knew that much.

Were you just stupid?

Did you hit your head when you fell?

No, that wasn’t right. You woke up completely uninjured. Those flowers saved you from that fall. So, why couldn’t remember who you were? You could remember little facts about the world that happened around you, but when you tried to think about the smaller details or anything that seemed to relate to who you were as a person and your head began to hurt.

…

Was this your life now?

Trapped underground, unable to take care of yourself, hell, you didn’t have food, water or first aid!

What were you going to do?!

…

It was then that your eyes landed back on that corridor.

Did you even have a choice?

It was either stay, eat some unknown flower and possibly die of dehydration or take the risk by adventuring deeper into the unknown. Throwing yourself back into the dirt, you curled up and buried your face into your knees.

You knew the obvious answer, but you didn’t have to like it.

No.

You hated it.

Why did this have to happen to you?!

“That stupid idiot! They just had to let a few escape! No~! They had to go and spare their lives for some pathetic fancy! Tsk. Whatever, I’ll just wait till they reset…” A booming and haunting voice appeared from behind you.

Spinning around and throwing yourself back into the dirt, you were met with the sight of another golden flower. Although you weren’t entirely sure if it had been there before, you could tell in the very least that this one was taller than the rest in the patch.

You pulled yourself back onto your feet and dived under the shade of a bunch of leaves as you cautiously peered out from underneath it.

The flower thing wriggled and writhed with contempt as it ranted about someone else in the underground. Precisely what this other person had done, or not done, to earn this flower’s hatred, you had no idea; but you weren’t about to poke your head out and ask.

No, you didn’t have a death wish.

That thing was twice as big as you!

Unfortunately, your situation only became more horrifying when the unknown flower spun around, and you were met with the sight of a pale white face with rows of, what could only be described as human teeth.

You never knew what bloodlust looked like, only ever read in fictional stories, but now…you thought you had a pretty good idea.

Your bloody hands found their way to your mouth, as you struggled to control your breathing.

Great! This was just fucking peachy!

You were going to die!

Wherever you were, it was most likely filled to the brim with monsters just as bloodthirsty as the thing right in front of you, and you had the misfortune of being four-inches tall with no memory, no survival skills, and no strength.

Ha…

Hahaha!!!

…

Well…

If you were going to get taken out the hard and fast way, then you weren’t going to make it easy for them.

Scrubbing away the tears that stained your cheeks, you watched as the murderous flower disappeared back into the dirt after their little rant before you began ripping a couple of petals and leaves off of the flowers.

You weren’t entirely sure if you could eat them, but it was better than nothing at all. Not to mention, there was still the worry of finding freshwater. You really hoped you found something soon.

And with that, you took the first steps down into The Underground.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk deeper into the Underground

If there was one way you would describe your trek through the cavern, it would be…strange.

The place was dark – there was no doubt about that; however, you found that you never had to strain your eyes to see where you were going.

It was as if there was just enough light for you to get a sense of the place once your eyes had adjusted. You tried to argue with yourself – for entertainment purposes since there wasn’t anything around worth sightseeing – that being able to somewhat see in the dark was completely normal.

But something in the back of your mind nagged at you that it wasn’t.

It was as if the existence of that strange bloodthirsty flower you saw just a few hours ago was enough evidence to change your mind about the place completely.

No, you weren’t that fantastical.

You just needed a little more time and a chance to closely examine a few more things when you found the opportunity.

*********

It wasn’t until you arrived at the second entrance that you took a moment to turn around, looking over the vast empty stretch of land that took so much time to cross on your short legs, that you recognised another odd fact about the place.

…

The entire terrain you had been walking on was flat…

As in, it was entirely void of bumps and imperfections.

Sure, you had walked on newly paved concrete paths before or remembered the feeling of driving over freshly paved roads. So, the thought of it, at least at first, wasn’t alarming.

But it wasn’t until you really took a moment to think about it, did that feeling of uneasiness return in full-force.

A segmented memory had floated to the surface, where you had spent a childhood summer staring at ants for too long, the sun beating down on you while your skin burned without a care in the world.

It was only for a couple of minutes, maybe half an hour if you were being generous, but you had spent that time squatting over those dutiful ants and imagined how the small bumps, loose jagged rocks and branches were more akin to mountains; and how those insects were utterly oblivious to their own size compared to the rest of the world.

You weren’t an ant, though…

And you were suddenly becoming very aware of how unnaturally flat your entire journey was thus far.

After all, you were the size of a doll, and you were almost certain there should’ve been, in the very least, some hills or bumps; and not this strange endlessly desert.

You had been walking for what you could only assume was hours, and the land hadn’t changed in the slightest.

Which you could guess meant one thing…

Someone…or the more horrifying option, _something_ , was maintaining these caverns – for what purpose you weren’t sure. It could be for the sake of presentability or future convenience…but there was also the possibility…that there was a civilisation of monsters underground.

It would take a lot of people to pave such a path without the assistance of modern equipment.

…

And you were walking straight into it…

…

No, you couldn’t think about those sorts of things.

Not right now, anyway.

You had to keep walking.

There had to be food and water somewhere.

Even more so, if there were people down here.

Only then… Only then would you allow yourself the moment of peace to cry your eyes out and complain into the unfeeling darkness about how distressing your situation was when you were safe.

Sure!

Crying wasn’t going to solve anything, but you wanted…no, _needed_ to get these emotions out…otherwise, you were sure you were going to explode.

For now, you pulled out one of the flower petals you brought along with you for substance and munched angrily on it. Turning away from ‘Desert of Darkness’ as you nicknamed it, you made your way into the new room.

This one was brighter than the others, although you weren’t entirely sure how. But what caught your attention more than anything else, was the twin set of stairs, bright and inviting compared to the perfectly laid purple brickwork. They curled up to a short landing that led to yet another door.

However, it felt like your suspicions about some long-forgotten civilisation were becoming more and more apparent.

Hollowed-out windows accompanied this door on either side of it, and climbing down from the roof and hugging tightly to the door’s outer frame was, what appeared to be climbing ivy. While none of this really screamed civilisation, what did though, was a silver plaque hanging over the door.

Unfortunately, it was too far and too high up for you to read what was on it, but you were sure whatever was on it was indeed a language.

As you made your way over to the left set of stairs, but at you stared up at the first step, almost twice your size, you decided you needed a break.

You had enough of walking around, talking to yourself and staring at things that didn’t make any sense.

It wasn’t exactly what you were hoping for in terms of a place to rest, but at least it had a nice change of scenery.

Besides you were starting to get a bit peckish.

Sitting down and pushing yourself up against the wall of the bottommost step, you scrunched up the flower petals and shoved them into your mouth quickly. Your teeth making fast work of tearing at the soft, fuzzy plant. The taste of leaves and dirt filled your mouth than any particular flavour.

It was a shame really…it had such a lovely smell.

…It probably would’ve made a wonderful tea if brewed correctly.

Earlier you worried if the mystery plant was potentially poisonous; you had tried some early into your journey because of it, and given that nothing terrible had happened to you yet, you assumed the plant was at least somewhat edible.

Besides, food was food.

As you sat there, you tried again to remember some small fragments of yourself before you fell, but to no avail.

 _Did_ you have a favourite food? Or were you more prone to eating whatever was put in front of you?

So far, your tastebuds favoured the petals over the leaves, so you at least you knew you had some preferences.

You continued with your self-interrogation:

Where you a morning person or a night person?

\- Hard to tell when there wasn’t any sunlight available.

Were you an introvert or an extrovert?

\- You hadn’t met another person yet but you seemed to be fine on your own so far.

You didn’t feel like you needed to seek out the company of others – but again, even if you wanted to, no one came to mind so…were you better off without?

Where did you want to go on vacation?

\- Definitely not caving.

Did you like to keep your spaces tidy or were you lazier?

When that question popped into your mind, it stumped you so severely you stopped chewing on your leaf.

You thought it would’ve been one of the simpler questions to answer because, theoretically, it would be based in the present. However, as you searched your pockets for any hint of an answer that question, you were saddened to see that you didn’t bring anything down with you: no ID, no phone, no wallet, money – not even a leftover chewed up piece of gum.

There was nothing to track you, nothing to help identify you as a human being…

The grim thought regarding why you were even down here in the first place wasn’t lost on you: suicide…

The lack of evidence to identify a body made sense.

But would you do that? Was your life topside so bad that you felt compelled to throw your life away?

The only memories you had was pure information about the world around you. And from what you could remember…there were so many little things that you wish you had with you right now—the sound of life: laughter, chatter, cars, televised news reports, dogs barking.

The smells~!

You missed chocolate, bagels, pies, Sunday dinners, dumplings, sushi, curry.

…Well…at least you answered your earlier questions.

You would eat just about anything it seems.

That made you giggle.

At least, for now, you weren’t thinking too deeply about the topic of your potential suicide; although you were somewhat reassured that your gut was telling you, there was a different reason.

"It just wasn’t who you were" - it said.

…Or at least you hoped it wasn’t.

If it were the case, then you got the feeling you wouldn’t be fighting so hard to clean the massive scraps on your arms.

Despite how strange everything was, you again continued with your questioning – this time imagining it as if you were meeting a stranger.

Did you have a favourite genre of music? Television? Movies? Books? Or games?

You found some vague recollections from a plethora of different arts. Some more apparent than others; you were surprised that you remembered several tunes with their lyrics. Most of them were songs that you had listened to on repeat so often that you were sure if you heard a single opening note to a familiar song you could repeat it, start to finish, no problem.

However, you got the sense that if you were above ground, you wouldn’t be anywhere near capable of remembering such finer details.

Happy with your discovery, you found it helped pass the time.

Maybe there were some upsides to not knowing who you were. 

*********

So, you began gently humming to yourself. The easy-going melody bounced off the walls while you slowly regained your strength. Closing your eyes, you listened to the world around you with a sad smile.

The occasional drip of water from above offered a pleasant sprinkle of hope. While the scuttling of other lifeforms probably around your size, both creeped out and intrigued you.

As you finished humming your song, you opened your eyes and were surprised to see a couple of spiders on the other side of the room. At first, you thought it was a trick of the light, at least, until you remembered there wasn’t any and peered closer.

That was when they began to move.

Now, you were a hundred per cent sure they were spiders!

You weren’t sure if it was because of your new-found size, but something about those spiders appeared larger than you were comfortable with. And as they slowly came toward you, even from where you were sat, you could see the fur on their legs and the twitching in their fangs.

It wasn’t until they stepped on the crusty red leaves that littered the floor of the place, did you jumped to your feet – now fully aware that they were quickly making a b-line towards you.

You felt every muscle in your body tense as those things continued marching with purpose. The gentle pounding of their feet against the ground and the snapping of fangs made you drop the rest of your food supply in terror.

Quickly, you turned around and jumped as high, catching to top of the first step. 

Pulling yourself up with ease, you kept running to next ledge and hauled yourself up.

Never before had you felt like you were trapped in a nightmare, with stronger, more dangerous creatures chasing after you…

While you repeated the exact same task over!

And over!

And over again, without a hint of an end in sight.

…

But, before you knew it, you reached the top of the stairs…

You wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. But turning around, your ribs and arms ached from the suddenness of the climb; your eyes landed on hundreds of tiny eyes – all stared up at you with hatred in those beady black ink pools.

You wanted to run again, but your legs burned and your mouth was so dry.

How long had it been since you last exercised?

But as you stared into their eyes, filled with nothing but contempt. You found they weren’t making any effort to climb up after you. Their fangs clicked and hissed, as if, in disapproval before finally, they gave up.

And one by one, they disappeared into little cracks in the purple brick—any plans you had of sleeping later when you found a safe place to stay immediately disappeared.

Not willing to risk staying where you were any longer, you immediately bolt for the exit and into the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! Since these chapters are a lot shorter to write than the others, I'm hoping to write more for this fic. 
> 
> Otherwise, I shall see you all next Wednesday hehehe


	3. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start moving through the Underground a little bit quicker

You wanted to jump from excitement when you heard the rushing streams of water in the next room. Your harrowing escape from the terrifying hoard of spiders left your skin crawling with disgust – the thought of how they could potentially douse you in acid or just tear your limb from limb while devouring you alive didn’t exactly help matters.

So, without another moment’s hesitation, you threw yourself down by the ledge and took off your socks and shoes.

The cold water on your poor abused feet had never felt so good~

Bending over, you scooped up the water and greedily drank your fill. The sensational relief that soothed your dry, sore throat sent shivers through your entire body. It wasn’t until then that you realised just how hard you had been pushing yourself to try and find the exit to this strange labyrinth.

You planned on resting in the next room over.

*********

…

You tried to have a restful sleep.

You really did.

…

Especially given the circumstances.

…

But that mannequin dummy…

It just kept staring at you!

While you weren’t sure if the life you led before made you superstitious or simply well aware of horror movie tropes, but you knew better than to fall into the fancy of feeding the self-scare tactics by focusing on minor details.

But at the same time, you had seen an actual flower monster! So, in all fairness, what else could there be that didn’t at least warrant considering ghosts into the equation.

…

You just wanted some semblance of normal again…

What that too much to ask?

…

You found yourself staring back at the dummy with a newly discovered intensity. You tried to argue with yourself, that obviously that thing wasn’t alive. It just didn’t make any sense…besides it wasn’t moving or talking or…well, doing anything.

So, it really shouldn’t have bothered you so much.

But that glint…

...

There was a shine in its annoying beady black button eyes that was slowly driving you mad the longer you stared right back.

Nope!

You had enough!

You were leaving.

The next room couldn’t be much worse.

*********

It was empty, (thank the stars) but there were at least more vine leaves.

Although, it was a trek to get to one side of the room was a bit frustrating considering the exit was off to the far right-hand side.

But what could you do?

As you continued to sightsee around the strange rooms, you were thankful that your body was taking the constant walking a lot better than you previously thought. 

Though…it had been a couple of sleep cycles since you first arrived.

This purple hellhole was massive…

All you could do was keep moving forward.

*********

Spikes…

Spikes and water as far as the eye could see.

“What kind of nutjob…?!” The question fell out of your mouth, involuntarily.

Your eyes quickly darted around the room, scanning for any sign of that murderous flower or those spiders. They hadn’t demonstrated any signs of having super-hearing, but given how quickly they were able to move through the place like liquid, you weren’t holding your breath.

…

A few seconds passed.

…

Then a minute.

…

You relaxed your shoulders.

Nothing came.

Thank the heavens.

Gingerly touching the smooth cold metal, you slowly began squeezing yourself through the obstacle course. Simultaneously, you silently appreciated that you weren’t heavy enough to activate any additional traps.

*********

“No.” You frowned angrily.

The new room in front of you was so long, the door on the other end was nothing but a speck. There was nothing else in it besides the sparse wall vines and a single Roman marble pillar at the other end of the hallway.

It was going to take you an (assumed) entire day to walk through that nonsense.

At least you could return to the spikes-room for water.

…

Were you going to start your fun new adventure through the bleak and barren nothingness hallway?

“Yeah, no, fuck that. I need a break,” You replied audibly.

Turning around and re-entering the spikes-room, you returned to the water’s edge. Now, even though you had no way of counting the hours or days that passed, you knew very well by the way you were sweating into your clothes and the grease in your hair that you needed a bath.

Unfortunately, while the waters in that particular room were a pristine stagnant pool compared to the gently flowing rivers of the last water supply, you didn’t feel comfortable stripping down to the skin to bathe in a hostile environment.

So, instead, you opted to take off your shirt, scrubbing yourself down and dunking your hair in the cold water.

As you patiently scrubbed out the built-up layers of dirt, you were extra careful with your arms.

Although the blood has dried over and the skin has slowly begun to patch itself up, it took every inch of willpower to not scratch at it. The occasional flare of itchiness that plagued your skin might’ve been another reason why you kept pushing yourself forward through the bizarre cave system.

It gave you something to do, even though there was the worrying thought about whether or not there will still be water supplies in the future will always be on your mind.

Once you were done, you attempted to ring as much water out of your hair before lying down to get some more sleep.

This world you found yourself in was just too big.

*****

Fuck that endless hallway room!

You almost leapt from joy the second you stepped through the door leading to the next room. Again, you could hear the saving grace of water in the distance.

You honestly thought it was never going to end.

“Ribbit,”

Your eyes widened with shock as your neck snapped up and you were met with the disturbing sight of a massive ghost-white frog with two faces. The first face was in the same place as every other frog you had seen in your life, but the second one was on its black stomach. The white eyes darted around before finally landing on you.

Stars, you thought the flower was giant, but that frog was like looking up at a semi-truck. It was too huge even to see the full scale of the thing.

But as you were left standing there, completely frozen in terror, you soon noticed that the frog monster hadn’t moved either.

Cautiously, you took a stepped around it. Your eyes still trained on the thing as you very carefully moved in the direction of an exit. The tremors of terror that course through your entire body never once left while your eyes refused to leave the potential threat of the new monster.

Your mind raced as your mind attempted to calculate your odds of escaping with all your limbs in tack.

But then you were faced with another obstacle…

A fork in the road.

Shit!

Behind the frog-monster was the darkened door to another room where the siren’s call softly caught your ears – there was water over beyond. After your incredibly dull walk through that stupid hallway, you desperately wanted to go in that direction.

And then there was the other door leading away from the frog. It was on the opposite end of the room littered with piles of red leaves.

“Ribbit!”

The croak of the frog made you jump, and without another thought, you dive forward towards the thing!

Apparently, it turned out to be the right choice. The frog appeared shocked and leapt out of your way despite the size difference. But you weren’t going to complain – you headed into the water room.

*****

The second you stepped into the room you collapsed to the floor in despair…

…

A dead end.

…

You were trapped.

…

And that stupid frog monster was right behind you…

The only things you could see was water on either side of you and a tall marble pillar in the centre of the room with what looked like a bowl at the top.

…

But none of that mattered, did it?

You were trapped, monster-filled the maze, you didn't know who you were or anyone back on the surface and there was no one around to save you.

…

Was there even a way out? 

If monsters you previously had no clue even existed until you arrived, then...were they trapped down here too? 

No...maybe you were already dead and just living some twisted version on Hell?

It had to be right? - Starvation, dehydration, claustrophobia, killer monsters, and shrunk down to the pathetic size of a pea. Those things weren't normal! You had to be dead or in a coma, living a nightmare. 

...

You were in Hell, you decided. 

And... that you had enough.

...

The constant struggle had finally broken you.

...

You curled up into a tight ball as your stomach pains grew even more pronounced, and even though your throat begged for the water only feet from you – you couldn’t muster the courage to continue.

You wanted to go home…

...

Where was home?

...

Did you even have a home?

…

Did you even have family that cared about you… missed you?

...

Were they looking for you?

…

How long had you been down here?

…

Even though your body ached for water, tears fell from your eyes freely, and the sobs that wracked your body only made you feel weaker.

“…ribbit?”

You didn’t bother lifting your head. You knew that thing was behind you.

Death was closing in, and you didn’t even dare to face it head-on.

‘What a coward,’ You thought spitefully.

You didn’t have the strength to fight the thing when its long slimy tongue wrapped itself around your body.

Eventually, darkness surrounded you and you could only feel the slimy walls pound against your body as the thing hopped its way through the caverns. You had a feeling the thing was proud of itself with its easy meal.

You wondered whether digestive fluids hurt or if the toxic fumed wafting your burning flesh would at least have the decency of knocking you unconscious before you died.

Death-by-frog, huh?

Well, at least it was more interesting than anyone else you…you hoped you knew.

You wondered whether anyone would mourn you. Maybe whoever you knew topside were already mourning you.

That was a comforting thought…somehow.

You weren’t going to question it.

You just closed your eyes and tried to avoid the growing awareness of your own physicality.

*****

A jostle woke you up.

And then your entire right-hand side burst into a flower of pain.

Snapping your eyes open and wiping the sliming muck that completely covered your face, you found yourself in front of a plain-looking house with only more red leaves some type of makeshift garden.

You turned to the frog that apparently saved your life.

“I…”

What do you say to such an act of mercy?

“…thank you…”

Maybe that really was all you could say.

Besides…you didn’t exactly have anything to give it that it might find rewarding.

You could only stare as it disappeared back into the endless winding caverns without some much as a backwards glance at your tiny emaciated body.

But if you ever saw that frog again, you were going to do everything in your power to return the favour. Because it gave you the one that you thought you would never see again since you fell – Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite how short this chapter was, I actually had quite a bit of trouble with it hehehe. Fast travel isn't my forte, but I wasn't going to put you all through that. 
> 
> We're finally at Toriel's house! Let's see how this goes hehehe


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at an otherwise empty home, but at least your stomach is full again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I wasn't feeling well yesterday and needed a bit of extra time.

Walking into the seemingly abandoned building left you more nervous than you initially thought. So far, every entity you had encountered was bizarre in its own way. Although you had to admit, the only reason you had any change of heart was only because of that frog that you could only assume saved you by leaving you in a more familiar place.

If the frog didn’t save you…well, you could hardly blame yourself if you started to believe that everything in this weird hole in the ground was out to kill you.

Gingerly stepping into the main hallway of the house, you were surprised to find just how cosy everything seemed. The wooden floor was a soft auburn brown, and there were house plants everywhere. There was a railing of some sort in front of you, which you could only assume it meant it safeguarded stairs leading to a basement or something.

You could see a series of doors that you assumed led bedrooms or storage spaces to your right. Whether or not any of those rooms led to a bathroom was still up in the air. But given the state of your now crusty body, you weren’t about to go taking a nap or digging through people’s belongings.

Heh, first, you felt like Alice; and now, you felt like Goldilocks.

Sure, you weren’t stupid enough to go rummaging around like you owned the place, but you couldn’t help the nagging feeling that was welling up inside of you that you were going to get caught by the owner.

Maybe it would be best to avoid sleeping in any bedrooms you came across.

When you took your first steps inside, you listened carefully for any signs of life: a bump behind one of the closed doors, a clatter of pots in the kitchen, or the low mutterings of a conversation between family or a tv.

…

But there was no one.

…

It was in that moment you wondered whether it really was just you and a handful of strange entities down in these caverns. That the house didn’t actually belong to anyone or if it was some peculiar communal space.

Everything just seemed too quiet.

It felt like you should’ve seen more monsters if this place really was meant to house the amount of life the environment suggested it did.

But there was nothing.

Before your mind went spinning with overly analytical curiosities, you decided to save the investigations for later – after you had some food, water and a bath. 

Once again staring down at the hallway of doors and hoping to find a bathroom, you didn’t like the wasted time needed to explore rooms that might not even produce results.

Hell, did monsters even need a bathroom?

Maybe once you got all this gunk off, you could find out.

But in the very least, to your left, you could spot the familiar outline of a dining table and figured it led to a living room. And while a living room may not have the utilities you needed; you’ve seen enough houses to know that they typically connected to a kitchen.

Bingo.

Pulling your feet out of the pile of goop building up around your feet, you made your way in the promising direction of a kitchen.

*********

The living room was barer than you had pictured in your mind.

Given the number of plants you saw in the hallway, you assumed that the living room would’ve been decorated with an equal amount of enthusiasm. But all you could see was a dining table with three seats, a single armchair, a bookshelf, a fireplace and its necessary tools off to a corner.

All incredibly plain.

It reminded you of those temporary stay motels.

There wasn’t any indication that it looked lived it – no personal touches, pictures of the owner or their family, or even tv or radio for entertainment.

You were unsettled with this development.

Because it lent further to the idea that this was a communal home.

Which meant that monsters could come in and out at any moment.

Hell, the stupid place didn’t even have a front door!

But it was best not to think about it. You were sure if something did try to sneak up on you, then you would hear or feel it through the floorboards before they even knew you were there.

Trudging deeper into the room though, you were struck by just how massive everything was – and not in the “Honey, I’ve Shrunk The Kids” type of giant, no. You thought you had gotten used to the scale difference over the last couple of days: with the stairs, the marble columns and other stuff.

But the size of this chair was different…

You previously estimated that you were about half the size of a barbie doll – maybe one of those chubby toddler-versions that were just big enough not to be a choking hazard to infants. You had seen them being played with at some point in your life; you were sure of that fact. Although, whether it was you, a family member or an old school friend playing with the toys, you couldn’t recall and you weren’t about to give yourself another migraine over something so stupid – regardless, you knew your height perfectly well.

However, as you stood there staring at the gaping darkness under that enormous single seater sofa, you suddenly felt smaller than ever before. Your head just touched the fringe of the fabric, but that only meant you still had to crawl to move through the darkness comfortably. Hell, you couldn’t even see the top of the chair unless you were to run to the other side of the room.

Suffice to say; you weren’t about to find any familial comfort in the thing because you were sure that by the time you made it to the cushion, you were better off with a medal for climbing Everest.

It was best to move on before you discovered some kind of dust bunny monster or something.

*********

You were elated when you saw the wooden floorboards change into ceramic tiles and was met with the sight of lower cabinets all around the room and a fridge to the left side. It was impossible to see what was on top of the counter, but given the home’s general tidiness, you guessed the kitchen counter was spotless as well.

First stop, though, was food!

The water you could get with you had the energy to start scaling the draw handles to make it to the countertop.

Also, you hated the idea that you would most likely accidentally flushed yourself down the drain while on an empty stomach.

Heaven forbid.

With whatever morsel of energy you had left, you quickly made your way over to the fridge.

Grabbing at the corner of the rubber sealing, well aware of just how much pets struggled with opening the damn things because of their tiny stature and complete lack of opposable thumbs, you pulled with every ounce of strength your body could manage.

Which, quickly turned out to be a lot more than you expected.

Before you even knew what happened, the rubber ripped itself from your grasp, pushing you back onto the ground by the sheer force of the swinging door, and you watched, awestruck and horrified as the fridge door crashed straight into the wall. 

The bang that followed thundered as crackles of plasters began to dust the floor.

You jumped to your feet before you even knew what else to do.

Well, what could you do?

Your hands shook as you continued cautiously over to the now open fridge.

You supposed you should be grateful that the door was at least still on its hinges.

The cool air wafted over you as you took another tentative step forward.

You were suddenly very aware of the possibility of getting trapped inside the fridge. Your eyes shot over where the door laid still, engulfed in plaster but in the very least, it wasn’t swinging around, threatening to trap you inside until you froze to death.

But on the off chance that the door dislodged did itself, it was best not to dawdle before another incident like that occurred.

In and out! The soon the better!

Climbing into the thing, you couldn’t believe the treasure trove of stuff that was waiting there for you.

Wrapped up in cling film was a plate of leftover pan-fried chicken with roasted potatoes and veggies, a batch of mini homemade pies and cupcakes, and containers filled with sliced fruits—it like being in a stereotypical mother’s kitchen.

You didn’t hesitate to quickly grab every little piece you could carry out of the fridge, before dumping it on the tile floor.

Going over to the fridge door, you tentatively tugged on the thing and was surprised by how easily it came out. But guilt overcame you when you saw the state your little unfortunate mishap left the wall in.

Maybe it was best you left before Jack in the Bean Stalk’s giant came and clobbered you.

Shutting the fridge and scooping up your prizes, you bolted out of the kitchen and into the living room, hoping to find another safe place out in that purple labyrinth to relax finally.

“YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE, WE NEED TO TREAT YOUR WOUNDS!”

…Shit!

Someone was coming!

You couldn’t believe of all times for someone to return; they just had to come when you were so close to saving yourself.

Quickly, scanning the living room in the hopes of a conveniently shaped pot plant or something, you hated just how barren the living room was. While it was convenient that nothing was getting in your way to the kitchen, it certainly wasn’t helpful when you need somewhere to hide!

Fortunately, your previous observation of the couch did come in handy, and you immediately dived under it, along with your bounty of goodies.

You stayed as quiet as possible as the pounding of footsteps grew closer.

“YOUR MAJESTY, HAVE A SEAT! I WILL MAKE YOU A CUP OF TEA – A PAPYRUS SPECIAL!” The voice boomed throughout the living room.

Whoever this creature was, it at least sounded friendly.

“Thank you, dear, that’s very kind of you.” A warm, feminine voice replied.

“hey, bro. how about you find the med-kit. i think i can boil water and put a few leaves in for ya.”

“HMM! I KNOW YOU CAN DO ANYTHING WHEN YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT, BROTHER! VERY WELL! WHERE CAN I FIND THIS ELUSIVE MED-KIT?”

You quickly stuffed your mouth with some food to prevent yourself from snickering at the supportive yet jovial attitude. You were sure if you were to laugh even the slightest, you would get caught.

You felt a bump on your head as creaks and pressure came from above. The woman must’ve taken the seat and judging by, not only the size of the couch but the fact that you had to shift yourself towards the edge of your hiding spot so didn’t get crushed, this woman was _massive_.

While you were moving to a safer position, however, you could hear the woman giving instructions on where to find your medical supplies. It turned out one of those rooms in the hallway was a supply closet that she typically kept locked at all time, so curious creatures didn’t accidentally hurt themselves.

Given that the woman was even bothering to provide such information, you further assessed that whoever the male voices belonged to was either new acquaintances or friends of the woman.

You wondered whether she did, in fact, own the house and sucked at home decorating.

When the footsteps started moving around again, you tried your best not to make a sound or to cast so much as a shadow.

“hey, tori,” the calmer male voice was softer, which you guessed was coming from the kitchen.

“Is something the matter, Sans?” The woman, Tori, replied concerned.

“didya have an argument with the fridge or somethin’?” ‘Sans continued with the unhelpful response. But the fact that someone in the house was aware of the damage you cause made you tense.

Of course, they would notice the massive dent you left in the wall!

Who wouldn’t?!

Would they consider your accident some type of break-in and go hunting for the perpetrator?

The building didn’t even have a front door for crying out loud! So, anyone could’ve done it…right? Or did they know perhaps know everyone in the cavern?

It wouldn’t surprise you if they did. There weren’t exactly a lot of monsters around…

But what was worse was if they did know all the monsters, it obviously wouldn’t take them long to figure out that there was someone new running around and start trying to find you.

“What are you talking about?” The woman asked for clarification. You heard the sofa creak again as the woman went to stand up, but was quickly cut off by the man in the kitchen, reassuring her that everything was fine and to stay where she was.

The gentle sigh of relief escaped your nose as you continued to listen in on the conversation.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED WITH THE NOW CAPTURED MED-KIT!” The loud fellow was back.

At least you could rely on this one’s loudness to act as a distraction while you ate.

“Wonderful! Thank you, Papyrus, I can take care of it from here.”

“IT IS MY PLEASURE, YOUR MAJESTY!”

“Tori, please. It’s thanks to you and your brother that I was able to return to the Ruins in one piece.”

“NONSENSE! WHILE I’M SURE UNDYNE HAD HER REASONS FOR REVOLTING, YOU ARE VERY STRONG MONSTER FOR TAKING OVER AFTER…THE KING’S UNFORTUNATE AND MYSTERIOUS DEATH – OBVIOUSLY DESPITE YOUR SHORT REIGN!”

This guy wasn’t very subtle was he.

You were sure this Tori-woman was straining not to pull a face that implied she didn’t entirely agree with Papyrus’ comment, instead opting to remain quiet. But given that you were under the couch listening in to some type of political drama, you were free to pull all the faces you wanted.

Eventually, you heard a kettle whistle and Sans’ return.

It didn’t take long for the monsters to settle down, but it was only when they returned to their casual conversation did you find out what led Tori, the homeowner’s quick return.

You were right in assuming there was a larger civilisation in this underground cavern. Apparently, there was a lot of political turmoil related to the policies dictating how monsters were to treat humans if they were to fall in The Underground. While the situation was too complicated for your understanding since it felt like you were missing a lot of cultural or biological knowledge, you at least got the general gist of it.

Fortunately, the main thing you did learn was that this Tori-woman loved humans and would do anything to make their stay comfortable. And that she tried so often to help the human children.

You could hear the tears in her voice.

Although, you found it odd that she only mentioned children.

You were an adult that fell, but then again, you were four-inches tall…

What happened to the fully grown adults?

Did they die on impact because of their size? Or were they killed because they were a larger threat?

There were still too many questions that needed answering.

You wondered if it was possible to speak to her alone and ask her about a way out later. It was worth a shot, but you were going to have to wait until everyone went to bed.

*****

It was what you could only assume were a few hours of waiting before Tori finally told her guests that they all needed to get some sleep and that they were welcome to stay in her guest rooms. The male voices, Sans and Papyrus, who you slowly became familiar with from your eavesdropping, didn’t argue and wished their kind hostess a good night.

Soon shuffling feet filled the room before the warm cosy house was once again as silent as the dead.

Now was your chance.

You didn’t know what the Sans and Papyrus thought about humans despite all of the discussion since they spent most of the time comforting the otherwise distraught Tori after the adrenaline of escape a coup finally wore off.

But you did know that woman loved humans, and she had become your ray of hope!

Maybe she could help you out?!

Hell! Maybe she could unshrink you!

Pushing aside your scraps of leftover food, you began crawling out from under the couch and into the dimly lit living room.

“gotta say, i wasn’t expecting a tiny human to be the culprit behind the damaged kitchen but today’s been full of surprises.”

Your eyes met glowing cyan lights hovering on the other side of the room, glaring down at you from above.

“hey pal, h o w a b o u t w e h a v e a c h a t?”

This must’ve been Sans.

And you felt like you were in for a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to move forward hehehe! We're in trouble already with Sans...I wonder what we're going to do. 
> 
> Also, if you're interested in keeping update on chapter development or want to hang out and ask questions, you can find me over on Tumblr @littlelilies.


	5. The Face of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter's lateness and shortness, it's been a real struggle coming up with the finer details on how I want this to go. I have quite a few big scenes I'm looking forward to working up to, but...you know...filler's hard. 
> 
> I'll get there. Thank you so much for reading!

This was worse than the frog.

Much, much worse.

That much you knew.

At least before you could blame exhaustion and starvation for your emotional breakdown, your fogged up panicked brain had conjured a paranoid filter over the Monster that was otherwise completely harmless.

But now…now, you knew you were staring death in the face.

Those cyan eyes stared down at you in judgement as if it were pulling every sin you had ever committed out of your soul and searching for any type of justifiable reason to squish you right there and then. You wanted nothing more than to sink through the soft wooden floorboards, but the furthest you could get was feeling the splinters begin to dig in under your fingernails as you clutched at the closest thing you could find to calm your racing heart.

What were you going to do?

While your eyes were firmly glued to the vaguely humanoid figure that you believed to be Sans, your mind rushed a thousand miles an hour trying to think of what to do.

Were you going to run?

Would screaming catch Tori and Papyrus’s favourable attention, or would it only lead to a faster demise?

Could you even negotiate with Sans?

They all sounded super caring when they talked to each other, but they were all Monsters! Monsters put Monsters before all else! If a coup fuelled by hating humans told you anything about their immediate view of you.

But were you really gambling your life on trying to communicate with a bunch of creatures that already had it out for you despite not know you in the slightest?

Was your luck really that unfair?!

You literally couldn’t hurt a thing! You were tiny! You didn’t even remember when the last time you had exercised.

Was this really how your life was going to end? Lost at the bottom of some stupid hole surrounded by monsters without a name or memories of anyone who you could miss or hope would mourn you.

You didn’t have a hope in the world, but you knew you wanted to get out.

You wanted to know who you were!

So, with what little confidence you had in yourself, you very slowly pulled yourself up on violently shaky legs. You even stumbled a little before you finally stood up with the support of the couch leg.

“The…The fridge was an accident…” You managed to stammer out, but the longer you spoke, the louder your voice became, “I’m really sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I just needed some food!”

As the two of you continued with your staring match, you noted just how stock still the creature you called Sans stood. He didn’t move an inch, and it took you a moment to realise that whatever he was…he wasn’t breathing.

Another wave of terror ran down your spine.

You were suddenly overwhelmed by the sudden idea that despite the tense yet affectionate conversation you were eavesdropping on, their cultures and rules they didn’t apply to you at all.

“got a name, pipsqueak?” Although the voice sounded casual on the surface, you were certain the giant intended to interrogate you.

“I-I…I’m not… I don’t… I don’t know my name.”

“give yourself a name then,”

You felt your breathing slow down a little. Your heart still pounded against your ribs, but you felt your mind slowly begin to collect your thoughts.

“I… None… None really come to mind… I’m sorry.”

Then as if by magic, the lights came to life in the living room, blinding you temporarily. Quickly rubbing your eyes and giving in to your weak, nervous body, you collapsed to the ground.

Getting a better look at the Monster that tormented you for what felt like hours, your eyes immediately met the most cartoonish face of a skeleton you had ever seen. If it weren’t for the fact that it blinked and its mouth moved occasionally, you would’ve chalked it up to a strange Halloween decoration.

“Are… Are you going to kill me?” You finally ask.

You didn’t have the strength to think about anything else because you had nowhere else to go or anyone to turn to.

There was a long pause before finally, you saw the skeleton’s shoulders shrug.

“hehehe, and get Tori’s floor dirty – nah. best to leave that judgement to her.”

“…So, you would if circumstances were different?” You quipped.

“quick aren’t cha.”

Another shiver went down your spine.

“I-I could just scream…” You tested carefully. If this skeleton really cared so much about this Tori’s opinion on him that he hesitated to kill you the second you came out from under the sofa, then grabbing this Tori’s attention would surely put him in a tighter spot.

But as the words left your mouth, you felt your body freeze up, and a massive heart appeared in front of you glowing the deepest, most beautiful shade of sapphire you had ever seen in your life. And before you knew it, your tiny body was hurled through the air towards the skeleton until you were only a few inches from his face.

You at least appreciated that the tight heaviness around your body didn’t restrict your breathing in any way. However, your breath might as well have disappeared altogether when you realised you were staring into empty sockets.

“do it, and you’ll be dead before she even gets here.”

…

“…Got it! …No screaming… Nothing… Nada…

…

“So…what are you going to do to me?”

A shrug.

“haven’t thought about it yet. i might just watch for a little while and see what you do first.”

That was undoubtedly ominous.

And just to make matters worse, you were trapped under Sans’ control until he thought were worth freeing…

What could you do~?


End file.
